1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a protective apparatus that is able to not only house a portable device such as a portable electronic device, but also contain an accessory of the portable device.
2. Related Art
Portable electronic devices have become smaller and more sophisticated with each new product release. These portable devices are prone to be damaged accidentally. A typical present-day protective apparatus tends to protect the portable device only, but not the accessories of the portable device. When the portable device is not used, the accessories are put beside the portable device, or separately placed in a bag or a drawer.
The U.S. Patent Application Publication 2005/0255898, entitled “Cell Phone And Holder”, published on Nov. 17, 2005, discloses a cell phone holder. The cell phone holder includes a pocket for holding a cell phone, and a housing on a backing plate of the cell phone holder for accommodating an earphone cable of the cell phone. The housing is a complicated structure with a semi-automatic mechanism for controlling the extension and retraction of the cable therefrom and thereinto.
However the cell phone holder has at least the following disadvantage. Because the cable is attached to the semi-automatic mechanism, it is inconvenient for a user to remove the cable from the housing when the cable is not necessary for the cell phone.
Accordingly, what is needed is a protective holder or like protective apparatus which is not only able to provide protection for a portable device and its accessories, but which also has a simple design for easy manipulation and removal of the cable.